


One Last Kiss

by thesuperjacksonflash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluffy, Other, angsty, implied smut but real real light, sorry i'm a sucker for angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuperjacksonflash/pseuds/thesuperjacksonflash
Summary: just a fluffy/angsty/light light light implied smutty one shot with Adam Milligan





	

"Good morning," a raspy, deep voice said.  
You turned over to face your boyfriend of two and a half years.  
"Morning baby." You smiled lightly as he placed a kiss on your forehead.  
"What do you want to do today?"  
You laughed, "stay in your arms."  
"Oh but (y/n)." He flipped you guys over, him hovering over you. "It's not that simple."  
He dragged out the syllables, devilishly smiling.  
"And what are you suggesting," you said, throwing back a playful smirk at him.  
"Oh I can list a number of things we can do to start our day."  
"Like what?"  
"Breakfast!"  
He jumped out of bed and walked into the kitchen. Sometimes you really hated Adam. You walked over to him, and hugged him from the back as he started making pancakes for the two of you.  
"You can be such a tease sometimes Adam," you huffed, kissing the back of his neck.  
"You know you can't resist me darling."  
He turned around and leaned down to kiss you, wrapping his arms around your waist, your arms around his neck. It was such a passionate and lovely kiss. Lips  
moving in sync, good thing he hadn't started cooking the pancakes yet because they were going to be left behind. pulled you closer and closer, deepening the kiss.   
"I love you," is all you said when you took your breath of air.  
He picked you up, holding your thighs, ankles locked behind him. He placed you on the counter. Panting from forgetting to stop and breathe.  
"I think we're gonna have to hold off on those pancakes," you laughed.  
"Yeah." He chuckled. " I think we are."  
******  
"How long will you be gone?"  
"Just until I make sure she's ok. It's not a long drive either. I'll call you as soon as I get to her house."  
"Ok. You sure to don't want me to go?"  
"What? No you can't take more time off from work, we're saving up time for that vacation remember?"  
"Alright."  
"I promise I'll call as soon as possible. I love you."  
You hugged him tightly. "Love you too."  
He picked up his bag and almost walked out of the door before turning around.  
"One last kiss."  
He finally left and drove off to seek out his mother. Little did either of you know that would be the last kiss.


End file.
